


Distractions

by DanicaVarder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Established Relationship, I'm so sorry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Spanking, Urolagnia, Watersports, uhh i think that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanicaVarder/pseuds/DanicaVarder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa calls Ushijima daddy and stuff.</p><p>First chapter is the edited version for <a href="http://sodap6p.tumblr.com/">sodap6p</a> on tumblr (she has amazing art!!!). It  has ALL the porn (but no pee stuff) :)<br/>The second chapter is the "original" and it's super unedited. There is pee… no porn though. Also, I wasn't sure if this classified as omorashi or watersports because it's kind of both??? Basically Oikawa pees on Ushijima because he forgot to go to the bathroom before they did the do and Ushi likes it a lot, so interpret that as you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Porn

**Author's Note:**

> I am only mildly ashamed. Don't tell my mom this is what I do on the internet.

There is no denying that Oikawa Tooru is a distraction. After all, he’s beautiful. Especially right now, when he’s walking around the dorm room in just his underwear and one of Wakatoshi’s shirts. (It’s probably the ugliest shirt he owns, but Tooru— bless his soul— still manages to make it look good.)

“I need to study,” Wakatoshi firmly states for the tenth time that evening. His highlighter is pressed against his notebook, bleeding into the next three pages as he glares at his boyfriend. Tooru simply leans back against his bed frame and slides a hand into his underwear.

“I’m not stopping you,” he replies easily, his breath hitching as he speaks. His hand is moving very slowly under the tight fabric and his eyes flutter shut. He bites his lip to disguise as moan, “And I won’t make any noise.”

Wakatoshi is ready to beg if that’s what it takes to get Tooru to not do this right now. “Just go jack off in the bathroom. Don’t do it two feet from me.” His response comes out a bit snappier than his usual matter-of-fact tone, but Tooru has had him on edge since he walked in after his 3 PM class; he’s close to breaking.

“I can’t finger myself properly in the bathroom— the angles are all wrong,” Tooru explains as his hand moves a bit faster. He opens one of his eyes to look at his boyfriend. “Besides, I like knowing that someone else is in the same room… that they might be watching.”

Wakatoshi barely contains himself from reaching down to adjust the quickly-forming erection in his shorts. Luckily, he stops himself from giving Tooru the satisfaction of knowing that he’s turning his boyfriend on. He won’t touch himself— or Tooru— until he finishes these goddamn notes.

“Well, I’m not watching you. I have shit to get done,” Wakatoshi grumbles roughly, turning his chair away from the erotic sight of Tooru reaching for the lube and slicking up his fingers. He starts writing in his notebook once he has calmed himself down, ignoring the strangely-pitched noises that Tooru makes as he pleasures himself.

 

Tooru has three of his fingers slicked up, two already pushing inside and stretching the tight pucker of his ass. He angles his body down a bit, pressing up against his prostate to massage it, intent on coming without touching his cock. Despite his promise to not make any noise, he can’t help the whines and moans that escape his throat and bites down on his lower lip to contain them. The pleasure is mounting though, and it’s getting more and more difficult to keep himself quiet.

“Toshi…” he breathes out, struggling to keep his eyes open while his fingers work against his most sensitive spot. “Toshi… I can’t…”

There’s a small creak as Wakatoshi pushes himself out of his chair and the bed sinks a bit to his right, signaling his boyfriend’s presence. A short tug on his arm has him pulling his fingers out of himself with a wet pop and he slides them out of his underwear, leaving a trail of lube on his clenching abdomen. Without the constant stimulation, Tooru finds the strength to open his eyes and finds himself meeting Wakatoshi’s intense gaze, clouded with lust and a promise to fuck him hard. Tooru whimpers pathetically.

“I told you not to distract me,” Wakatoshi chastises, voice husky and deep like a father scolding his son. It sends a shiver down Tooru’s spine and he bows his head in submission, though his eyes continue to peer up through thick lashes.

“Yes, daddy,” he mumbles into his chest.

“Take your clothes off, baby,” Wakatoshi commands. “And lay across my lap when you’re done.”

As Tooru rushes to throw off the shirt and underwear, he watches his boyfriend sit on the edge of the bed. They make brief eye contact and he raises his eyebrow, as if to ask ‘Are you okay?’ Tooru nods his affirmation as he kicks his underwear away and goes to lay across his boyfriend’s lap.

“You’re going to get punished,” Wakatoshi states and Tooru loves the way he falls into this role so easily. One hand rests on Tooru’s thighs and the other massages his tailbone, as unspoken reassurances. “Do you know why?”

“I wasn’t being a good boy,” Tooru murmurs into the sheets. “I was bad.”

Wakatoshi hums and the brunette can practically feel the vibrations against his skin. “And what were you doing that made you a bad boy?”

“I- I was touching myself… and distracting daddy when he told me not to.”

Another, softer hum and then absolute silence. Tooru almost speaks up to add more, but every thought flies out of his head when he hears the slap that resounds through the room. He feels the sting on his ass a half-second later, moaning loudly as his thighs shake. He can already feel the burn of a hand-shaped mark blooming on the normally pale skin and wonders what it looks like from his boyfriend’s vantage point.

“Count,” Wakatoshi orders quietly, spanking Tooru’s ass once again.

“Two!” Tooru yelps, rutting his hips against Ushijima’s still-clothed thighs to get more stimulation. A hand immediately rests on his shoulder, stilling his body and reminding him that this is punishment and he will not come because of it.

Tooru cries out “Daddy!” with the next spank, but quickly corrects himself with a loud, “Three!”

 

“Why are my pants getting wet?” Wakatoshi asks after the eighth slap, causing Tooru’s entire body to flush in embarrassment.

“I- I- daddy, please don’t make me say it,” Tooru stutters, shutting his eyes.

Four quick slaps are delivered to his burning, reddened ass and thighs as punishment for his inadequate reply. Tooru feels the precum leaking from his cock and soaking the fabric of Wakatoshi’s thin sweatpants. His abdomen clenches with labored panting and his fists curl and uncurl in the rumpled sheets.

“Answer me,” the taller commands, spreading Tooru’s ass apart. The brunette can only imagine what it looks like— probably pink and still shiny and stretched out from playing with himself earlier; the thought sends a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

“I’m leaking on you, daddy,” Tooru admits, feeling dirty as the words leave his mouth. “Because you make me feel so good.”

“Good… such a good boy,” Wakatoshi coos, rubbing a cool hand over the burning areas. He presses a single finger to Tooru’s pink hole. “One more spank and then we’re done with your discipline, okay?”

Tooru simply nods his consent, not trusting his voice. He feels tears well up in his eyes from the pleasure of being loved so thoroughly, even during punishment, and braces himself for the next and final spank.

There is a pause and then a sharp sensation that has him curling his toes and arching his back as his pucker stings with the snap of one of Wakatoshi’s wooden pencils against the tender skin. Tooru makes a sound somewhere between a whine and a sob and Wakatoshi chuckles, rubbing the afflicted area gently to disperse the blood that flows to it. He grabs the lube with his other hand, slicking a single finger and sliding it in once his boyfriend has calmed down. He starts stretching earnestly, keeping in mind that his own fingers are slightly thicker than Tooru’s so he’ll have to be more careful. Tooru simply groans at the pleasure, feeling slightly drained from his punishment, but always ready for more.

“Tell me how it feels, baby boy,” Wakatoshi urges him, his free hand massaging Tooru’s ass as he slides another finger in to rub against the boy’s prostate. “Be detailed.”

“Feels like… oh… it’s so good…” Tooru responds breathily, unable to form a coherent thought.

Still, Wakatoshi has asked for details. “I love the feeling of your fingers… hnnnggg… in my ass… they’re so much thicker than mine… fuck… and so much better at stretching me for your cock… and… oh fuck, daddy! I’m cumming! I’m cumming, daddy!” Tooru shrieks and Wakatoshi pulls his fingers out, waiting for his boyfriend to calm down. He wants to be inside Tooru when the setter orgasms. He knows that if he makes Tooru cum now, he’ll be far too tired to go again, and Wakatoshi refuses to wait longer than he has to.

When Tooru doesn’t feel the need to cum and his breathing has evened out, Wakatoshi returns to fingering him, mindful to avoid his sensitive prostate. he stretches carefully while the boy whines and nuzzles his face into the sheets.

“Daddy, I’m ready,” Tooru confesses, barely audible as the sheets muffle his voice. “Please give it to me.”

“Yeah?” Wakatoshi confirms, screwing his fingers in one last time so that they push against Tooru’s prostate and he cries out. “Tell daddy how ready you are.”

“Fuck… I’m so fucking ready to feel your thick cock in my ass,” Tooru moans wantonly, all shame lost in the desire for his boyfriend to fuck him. “Daddy’s cock is so nice and big… it fills me up the best. Daddy’s cock is the only cock that can satisfy this little boy’s needy ass.”

Wakatoshi groans at that, pulling his fingers out and slapping Tooru’s ass lightly. “Get on your hands and knees.”

While the brunette scrambles to obey, Wakatoshi strips down and searches through his desk drawers, finding a couple of condoms he had bought last week. He grabs one and rolls it on his erection, aching to get inside Tooru’s warm heat and fuck him so that he can get back to work. Tooru is already in place on the bed, waving his ass high up in the air tauntingly. Wakatoshi lets out a noise that sounds almost feral and causes a shiver to go up Tooru's spine.

It takes mere seconds for him to line himself up and push in— slowly, because he doesn’t want to hurt Tooru. The boy simply pants underneath him, pushing himself back to help the spiker get deeper until he’s fully sheathed inside the clenching channel.

“Fuck, baby boy, you feel so tight around me,” Wakatoshi praises, moving his hips a bit to test the waters. At the setter’s eager moans, he picks up his pace and pulls all the way out before slamming back in.

Tooru shrieks embarrassingly loud (the people next door have surely heard them) and slides forward, his ass getting pushed up higher in the process, and Wakatoshi chuckles before repeating the movement. Soon, he’s building up to a breakneck speed, holding Tooru firmly by the hips so that he won’t slide forward too much. His baby boy’s moans are punched out of him with each thrust into his little pink hole as he struggles to take regain his breath.

“Daddy… daddy…” Tooru whines pitifully, clawing at the sheets as he desperately tries to meet his boyfriend thrust-for-thrust. He’s already so close to coming from the fingering earlier, but he needs that little bit of stimulation that he’s not getting. He desperately tries to force the words out of his mouth, but all he can focus on is the smooth slide of Toshi’s cock inside his asshole.

“What do you want, baby?” Wakatoshi asks, slowing down his thrusts when he realizes that Tooru is trying to speak. “Tell daddy.”

“I need you to— oh fuck!— touch me there, daddy. It’s not enough…”

Wakatoshi grasps his leaking cock as he continues to thrust, tugging at the erection roughly. “You need me to touch you here?”

Tooru sobs at the sensation of his boyfriend’s rough hand against his sensitive foreskin, but shakes his head. “Inside daddy! Inside!”

When his boyfriend’s thrusts begin to slow down and eventually stop, Tooru wonders if he’s said something wrong. He breathes heavily into the sheets, damp with their sweat, and waits patiently even though his mind is begging Wakatoshi to move already. It feels like hours drag on, agonizingly slow, as the spiker stays absolutely still inside of him.

A sharp thrust suddenly jerks Tooru and he moans as his prostate is struck with a mind-numbing force, just as Wakatoshi pulls his body up so that’s he’s resting on his thighs. The new angle sends stronger shocks from the sensitive spot to his cock and to the rest of his erogenous zones. He feels Wakatoshi’s hot breath on his ear as the taller teasingly murmurs, “Here?”

It takes one nod from Tooru and the wing spiker returns to his rapid pace, fucking into Tooru harder, faster, deeper, with each thrust to his prostate and stroke of his dick.

“Close,” Tooru manages to choke out and Wakatoshi goes impossibly faster and grunts to indicate that he’s almost there, too. He jerks Tooru off, intent on making him come first, and succeeds when the brunette throws his head back against his shoulder and opens his mouth in a silent scream. The boy's orgasm is forced out of him in waves of rippling pleasure that reverberate through his body. He writhes against Wakatoshi’s as he comes, making an even bigger mess of the sheets.

Wakatoshi comes a minute later, fucking into Tooru’s ass, being careful to avoid his oversensitive prostate. He fills the condom, moaning his boyfriend’s name in tandem with praises.

“Oh shit… fuck… you’re so good… squeeze around me a li— oh fuck— yeah,” he groans in his husky, post-orgasm voice that Tooru loves so much. He clenches down around Wakatoshi one last time as he pulls out, before getting his ass slapped lightly as punishment.

“Don’t do that,” Wakatoshi grumbles, sliding the condom off and throwing it in the trash can by his desk. Immediately, he redresses himself and sits back at his workspace, ready to get some reading done, but pauses at Tooru’s pitiful whining.

“Hey! You’re supposed to give me cuddles,” the setter protests, as he sinks into the mattress and pulls the comforter over his thighs, careful to avoid the dirty parts. He's still drifting in the gray area between subspace and real-life, making him a bit more clingy as well as irritable. “What kind of daddy are you if you can’t even administer proper aftercare?”

Wakatoshi’s jaw clenches at that- he hates being accused of not providing proper aftercare- and the hold on his pencil loosens. With a heavy sigh, he sets down his pencil and joins Tooru in bed, holding him close as the brunette snuggles up to him triumphantly.

“Tell me I did well,” Tooru purrs, sinfully sweet as he rests his head on his boyfriend’s solid chest like an overgrown cat. He's incredibly adorable like this, soft with the haze of his orgasm clouding his eyes and pliable in Wakatoshi's rough hands.

“You did very well, today. I’m so proud to have you as my baby boy," he states truthfully, pressing a kiss to Tooru's sweaty, damp hair in a show of adoration and affection.

It seems to please Tooru who cannot hide the smile on his face as he holds the fabric of Wakatoshi’s cotton shirt in one hand and kisses the man’s jaw. “I’m proud to have you as my daddy.”


	2. The Pee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

There is no denying that Oikawa Tooru is a distraction. He's beautiful, after all, and it's hard not to pay attention to him when he's walking around the dorm room in just his underwear and one of Wakatoshi's shirts. (It's probably the ugliest shirt he owns, but Tooru still manages to make it look good. Damn him.)

"I need to study," Wakatoshi firmly states for the tenth time that evening. His highlighter is pressed against his notebook, bleeding into the next three pages as he glares at his boyfriend.

Tooru simply leans back against his bed frame and slides a hand into his underwear. "I'm not stopping you," he replies easily, his breath hitching a little as he speaks. His hand is moving very slowly in his underwear and his eyes flutter shut as he bites his lip to hold in a moan. "I won't make any noise."

"Just go jack off in the bathroom," Wakatoshi snaps. "Don't do it two feet from me." He wouldn't be this rude, normally, but Tooru has had him on edge since he walked in after his 3 PM class and he's close to snapping.

"I can't finger myself properly in the bathroom," Tooru protests as his hand moves a bit faster. He opens one of his eyes to look at his boyfriend. "Plus, I like when you watch me."

Wakatoshi almost reaches down to adjust the quickly-forming erection in his shorts, but stops himself just in time. He refuses to give Tooru the satisfaction of knowing that he got to him. He won't touch himself, or Tooru, until he finishes these goddamn notes.

"Well, I'm not watching you. I have stuff to do," he grumbles, turning away from the erotic sight of Tooru reaching for the lube and slicking up his fingers. He starts writing in his notebook, highlighting and annotating as he goes, and ignoring the strange pitchy noises that Tooru is making.

 

Tooru has three of his fingers slicked up, two already pushing inside of himself and stretching. He presses up against his prostate, intent on coming without touching his cock, and massages it mercilessly. He can't help the whines that escape his throat and bites down on his lip to contain them— he really doesn't want to disturb Wakatoshi, even though his teasing would suggest otherwise.

"Toshi…" he breathes out, struggling to keep his eyes open while his fingers work inside of himself. "Toshi… I can't…"

There's a small creak of Wakatoshi's chair before Tooru feels the bed sink and a hand on his arm. A short tug pulls his fingers out and he slides them out of his underwear, leaving a wet trail of lube on his stomach. Slowly, Tooru opens his eyes and finds himself meeting Wakatoshi's dark, intense gaze, causing him to whimper pathetically.

"I told you not to distract me," Wakatoshi whispers, his voice husky and deep. Tooru immediately bows his head in submission, peering up through his eyelashes.

"Yes, daddy," he mumbles into his chest.

"Take your clothes off, baby," Wakaroshi commands. "And lay across my lap when you're done."

As Tooru rushes to throw off the shirt and underwear he's wearing, Wakatoshi sits on the edge of the bed and watches him. When Tooru is finally bare, he crawls over to Wakatoshi's lap and lays across it.

"You're going to get punished," Wakatoshi states. "Do you know why?"

"I wasn't being a good boy," Oikawa murmurs into the sheets. "I was bad."

Wakatoshi hums. "And what were you doing that made you bad?"

"I- I was touching myself and distracting daddy when he told me not to."

Another soft hum and then absolute silence. Tooru almost says something more, but Wakatoshi hadn't given him permission to speak so he stays quiet. His hips shift impatiently and he tries to discreetly rub his erection against Wakatoshi's thighs.

Slap!

Tooru's eyes snap wide open and he moans loudly. His ass is stinging and he can already feel the burn of a hand-shaped mark blooming on the normally pale skin. He can only imagine what it looks like from Wakatoshi's vantage point.

"Count," Wakatoshi orders quietly, spanking his boyfriend again.

"Two!" Tooru yelps, rutting his hips to get more stimulation. A hand immediately rests on his lower back, stopping his movement and reminding him that this is a punishment and he will not cum from it.

"Daddy!" Tooru screams with the next spank. He corrects himself quickly, shouting a loud "THREE!" soon after.

"Why are my jeans getting wet?" Wakatoshi asks after the tenth slap and Oikawa's entire body flushes in embarrassment.

"I- I- daddy, please, don't make me say it," Tooru stutters, shutting his eyes.

Four slaps are delivered to his reddening ass and thighs in quick succession as punishment. Tooru feels himself leak, precum steadily dripping down his erection and soaking into Wakatoshi's pants.

"Answer me," the taller commands, spreading Tooru's ass apart to look at his hole. It's stretched out just a bit from when Tooru was playing with himself earlier, but it still looks absolutely gorgeous. Wakatoshi takes a second to admire how it opens and closes and twitches and glistens with lube before bringing his hand down on it— hard.

Tooru makes a sound somewhere between a whine and a sob. Wakatoshi chuckles, shaking his head, and slides his middle finger into his boyfriend's ass with ease. He starts stretching him out earnestly, keeping in mind that his own fingers are slightly thicker than Tooru's so he'll have to use more lube. Tooru simply groans in pleasure, allowing Wakatoshi to take complete control over him.

"Tell me how it feels, baby," Wakatoshi commands, hands massaging his boyfriend's blushing ass as two fingers rub against his prostate briefly before returning to the task of stretching him. "Give me the details."

"Feels like… oh… it's so good…" Tooru answers breathily, but he knows Wakatoshi needs more than that. "I love the feeling of your fingers… hngggg… in my ass… they're so much thicker than mine… fuck… and so much better at stretching me for your cock… and… oh fuck, daddy! I'm cumming! I'm cumming daddy!" Tooru shrieks and Wakatoshi pulls his fingers out, waiting for his boyfriend to come back down to earth. He wants to be inside Tooru when the boy orgasms. He knows that if Tooru cums once, he won't be able to get it back up again for a while. Wakatoshi can't wait that long.

When Tooru has calmed down and his breathing has evened out, Wakatoshi returns to fingering him, mindful to avoid his sensitive prostate. He stretches carefully while Tooru whines and nuzzles his face into the sheets.

"Daddy, I'm ready," Tooru says, barely audible. "Please give it to me."

"Hold on, baby. I'm not done stretching you out," Wakatoshi protests, his authoritative voice causing Tooru to sob a little.

"I really can't anymore…" Tooru responds, voice strained. "I can't hold it. I need you to get inside me."

Wakatoshi stops the movement of his fingers but doesn't withdraw, feeling concerned. Tooru is slipping out of his subspace, but he hasn't called out their safe word yet. There must be something bothering him, but he won't spit it out for some reason.

"Tooru," Ushijima begins, temporarily halting the roleplay. "Are you okay? You have a safe word, you know."

"I don't need the safe word," Tooru chokes out. "It's just… oh fuck."

Wakatoshi feels a spot on his jeans become damp and warm and hisses, "Tooru! You should have used the safe word if you needed to pee!"

Tooru whimpers, clenching his muscles to stop the flow of urine before it ruins his boyfriend's jeans. "I'm sorry! I just…"

Tooru trails off, and Wakatoshi knows he's using every bit of his concentration to keep himself from releasing. The taller sighs, figuring that Tooru hasn't called the safe word yet, so he might as well try the idea that's been in the back of his mind since he realized his boyfriend needed to pee.

Wakatoshi gets himself back in his role quickly and chuckles darkly. "Oh baby boy, if you need to go pee, you can. Daddy won't be mad."

Tooru gives him a look of wide-eyed panic, but still doesn't call out the safe word.

"Go on, baby. My jeans can always be washed. You've already let go a little, what's a little more?"

The shift into subspace is visible in Tooru's eyes. "Really, daddy? You won't punish me?"

"Of course not, honey. You're already being humiliated enough by losing control of yourself. Daddy likes that just as much as you do."

An expression of recognition flashes across Tooru's face before he blushes and covers it. "It's so embarrassing, daddy!"

Wakatoshi leans forward, his body stretching to whisper in Tooru's ear. "Let go, baby."

That seems to do it for Tooru— if it hadn't, the overwhelming desire to piss must have— as he releases himself. Wakatoshi doesn't realize exactly how much Tooru needed to go until he feels the dampness spreading down his jeans and spilling onto the floor.

"Fuck," he whispers hoarsely, throwing his head back as his cock hardens at the warmth that sinks into his boxers. It's such an unexpected turn-on, and he finds himself wanting Tooru to piss like this more often. He might even do it to Tooru if the shorter consented to it.

Below him, Tooru is grasping at the sheets and moaning at the feeling of his pee on his hips and thighs. He can't believe there's so much of it… he doesn't even remembering drinking that much today.

"Daddy… so good… daddy…"

"Keep going until you're finished, baby… god, you're so fucking hot. I'm gonna fuck you so hard in the shower while we clean up. You've done such a good job… fuck…"

Tooru wriggles his hips, the last drops of piss leaving him and his cock hardening again now that he is free from the feeling of needing to pee. Wakatoshi's dirty talk and the warmth of his jeans only serves to intensify the feeling.

"All done, daddy," Tooru smiles childishly, looking back up only to see Wakatoshi's face flushed in pleasure. He must have had a bigger effect on his boyfriend's arousal than he had thought was possible.

Wakatoshi clears his throat and regains his composure. "Good boy, get up carefully— some of your piss got on the floor— and go to the shower. Daddy will be there soon."

Tooru lifts himself up and steps on the floor carefully, mindful of the sizable puddle near Wakatoshi's feet. His hips still have a few drops of piss on them and Wakatoshi reaches over to the nightstand for some tissues to wipe them away for his little boy. Kissing Tooru's hand, he nods to the bathroom. "I'm coming."

Tooru nods and leaves Wakatoshi to clean up. The man strips off his wet jeans first and decides to use them for mopping up the mess on the floor instead of wasting paper towels. His boxers are wet too, so when his jeans are unable to sop up anymore liquid, he uses them. Carefully, he takes both items to the hamper and reminds himself to do a load of laundry after he showers and fucks his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we have learned that my favorite word is "fuck"
> 
> Also, please leave kudos and a comment if you are as unashamedly kinky as I am :D and we can bond over stuff together!!!


End file.
